Ki-Adi-Mundi
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 129 BBY | thuiswereld = Cerea | master=Yoda | padawans= | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang= Jedi Master | bijnaam = | species = Cerean | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,98 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur = Grijs/wit | oogkleur = Zwart, geel | wapen = Lightsaber (blauw) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Jedi Order }} Ki-Adi-Mundi was een Cerean Jedi Master die in de Jedi High Council zetelde in het laatste decennium van de Galactic Republic als één van de belangrijkste leden. Biografie Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was een Cerean afkomstig van de rustieke planeet Cerea. Zoals alle Cereans bezat Ki-Adi een binair brein en had hij een tweede hart in zijn groot hoofd. In 32 BBY zetelde de Cerean in de Jedi High Council toen Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi terugkeerden vanop Tatooine waar ze een mysterieuze krijger hadden ontmoet. Hoewel Qui-Gon opperde dat dit een Sith was, reageerde Ki-Adi met ongeloof door te zeggen dat de Sith al sinds een millennium uitgestorven waren. Later was de Cerean ook aanwezig toen Anakin Skywalker werd getest door de Council. Ki-Adi-Mundi voelde dat Anakins gedachten bij zijn moeder waren. Nog later merkte hij op dat de terugkeer naar Naboo van Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan mogelijk de mysterieuze krijger uit zijn tent zou lokken. Ki-Adi-Mundi reisde vervolgens naar Naboo om de begrafenis van Qui-Gon bij te wonen. Separatist Crisis Tien jaar later zetelde de Cerean nog steeds in de Council en was zijn vertrouwen in de Jedi nog steeds erg groot. Zo dacht hij dat Count Dooku nooit tot terroristische acties in staat zou zijn als voormalig Jedi. Master Mundi had het echter opnieuw bij het verkeerde eind. Obi-Wan ontdekte de droid factories van de CIS op Geonosis waardoor de Senate 'emergency powers' aan Palpatine schonk die meteen het gebruik van het pas ontdekte clone leger op Kamino goedkeurde om naar Geonosis te trekken. Ki-Adi-Mundi was daar ook van de partij. Hij verscheen eerst ten tonele met Aayla Secura, Plo Koon en Coleman Trebor alvorens naar een Droid Control Ship te trekken en daar het Droid Control Signal uit te schakelen. De droids waren echter gemoderniseerd en konden ook opereren zonder een specifiek signaal. Ki-Adi werd samen met Koon en Secura gegrepen en naar de andere overlevende Jedi gebracht. Op dat moment bracht Yoda redding door met de Clone Troopers te arriveren en de Jedi te redden uit de arena. Mundi ontsnapte aan boord van een LAAT/i Gunship en zette de strijd verder voort op Geonosis. Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Ki-Adi-Mundi keerde terug naar Geonosis Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Ki-Adi-Mundi een van de Jedi Generals in het leger van de Republic. Zo nam hij deel aan de Second Battle of Geonosis waar de altijd zeer ernstige Jedi Master een spelletje speelde tegen Anakin Skywalker om zoveel mogelijk droids te vernietigen. Ki-Adi won het spelletje door 65 droids te vernietigen in de strijd waarin hij met Commander Jet een aanvalsgroep leidde. Ki-Adi raakte echter gewond toen zijn Gunship crashte. Toch kon hij samen met zijn troepen een weg banen door de catacomben van Geonosis waardoor ze de groep van Anakin Skywalker tegenkwamen en samen hulp konden bieden aan Obi-Wan Kenobi en Commander Cody. Voorts bleef Ki-Adi-Mundi trouw de Jedi Order en de Republic steunen en was hij aanwezig bij belangrijke beslissingen die werden genomen, zoals de redding van Eeth Koth en bracht hij Obi-Wan op de hoogte van Duchess Satine Kryze's noodoproep vanop Mandalore toen Darth Maul er de macht had gegrepen. Mundi opperde dat de Jedi nooit officieel konden ingrijpen aangezien Mandalore een van de neutrale werelden was. Mundi was ook aanwezig toen Ahsoka Tano tijdelijk uit de orde werd gezet toen ze verdacht werd van hoogverraad. Toen Yoda op het einde van de Clone Wars sprak over zijn conversaties met Qui-Gon Jinn was Ki-Adi-Mundi erg sceptisch en hield hij er zelfs rekening mee dat Yoda onder de invloed was geraakt van de Sith. Ook was hij betrokken bij de beslissingen van de Council om Quinlan Vos en Asajj Ventress te betrekken in een moordaanslag op Dooku die uiteindelijk mislukte. thumb|250px|Ki-Adi stierf op Mygeeto Tijdens de Outer Rim Sieges werd hij gekoppeld aan het 21th Nova Corps en de Galactic Marines onder leiding van Clone Commander Bacara. Zo vocht hij bijvoorbeeld op New Bornalex en tijdens de Battle of Mygeeto. Dit had tot gevolg dat Ki-Adi de vergaderingen van de Jedi High Council op het einde van de Clone Wars vaak moest bijwonen als hologram. Hij was onder andere bezorgd over de aanval op Kashyyyk en over de zoektocht naar Grievous. Ki-Ad-Mundi ging akkoord dat Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous zou opsporen te Utapau. Op Mygeeto zou Ki-Adi zijn laatste strijd leveren. Met zijn troepen was hij op weg om de strijd te beslechten toen Order 66 werd gegeven. Ki-Adi-Mundi kon verbaasd nog enkele schoten pareren met zijn lightsaber maar werd daarna neergeschoten. Nadat Palpatine zichzelf tot Emperor had gekroond, kwam een officieel rapport uit waarin stond dat Ki-Adi-Mundi was geëxecuteerd omdat hij explosieven probeerde te leggen op een brug te Mygeeto. Legende Na zijn dood kwam Kanan Jarrus de lightsaber van Ki-Adi-Mundi tegen in een visioen in de Jedi tempel op Lothal. Lightsaber Naar de waarden van de Cerean samenleving had Ki-Adi-Mundi ook een eenvoudige Lightsaber gebouwd. Zijn heft had geen franjes of bepaalde accenten. Tijdens zijn meditaties legde Mundi's dubbele brein contacten met twee kristallen en dusdanig bevatte het wapen dan ook twee verschillende kristallen. Het heft was 26,60 centimeter lang en 4,50 centimeter breed. Het was gemaakt uit Durasteel en had zowel een blauw als een groen Adegan Crystal. Het handvat in het midden zorgde ervoor dat het wapen stevig met beide handen kon vastgehouden worden. Legends * Ki-Adi-Mundi speelde een grote rol in de comics van Dark Horse. * Hij werd pas op latere leeftijd ontdekt door de Dark Woman en vanop Cerea meegenomen. * Hij was als een van de enige Jedi toegestaan om te trouwen en om kinderen te verwekken vanwege het lage aantal mannelijke Cereans. * Hij kwam in de Council door de dood van Micah Giiett. Hierdoor was hij eerst nog een Jedi Knight en geen Jedi Master. * Een van zijn vele Padawans was A'Sharad Hett, zoon van de verloren gewaande Jedi Sharad Hett. In die avonturen reisde Mundi naar Tatooine. * Tijdens de Clone Wars confronteerde hij Grievous als een van de eerste Jedi op Hypori en na de Battle of Jabiim werd hij even de Master van Anakin omdat Obi-Wan vermist werd na het gevecht. Achter de schermen * Iain McCaig ontwikkelde het design van de Jedi Master. * Ki-Adi-Mundi werd gespeeld door Silas Carson, die eveneens de rol vertolkt van Nute Gunray. In een pick-up scène in 'The Phantom Menace' werd hij even vertolkt door John Coppinger. * Brian George sprak zijn stem in voor Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Landing at Point Rain **Legacy of Terror **Brain Invaders **Grievous Intrigue **R2 Come Home **Kidnapped **Deception **Revenge **A War on Two Fronts **The Lawless **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Canon bronnen * Dark Disciple * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded * Ultimate Star Wars * Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant * Star Wars in 100 Scenes * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know Legends bronnen *Star Wars: Clone Wars **Clone Wars Chapter 20 **Clone Wars Chapter 21 *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: The Clone Wars DVD Season Two *Mysteries of the Jedi *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Cereans category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Generals category:Jedi Masters